User blog:Wassboss/Predator vs Six-six
Predator (Predator films) vs Six-six (Ben 10) Who is deadliest Edges Buzzsaw vs Wrist blades: The wrist blades may be good weapons but the six-six can litrely turn his hand in to a buzzsaw something predator will not expect. Edge Buzzsaw. Smart discs vs Energy pistol: The smart discs can cut through anything Nuff said. Edge Smasrt discs. Plasma caster vs Missiles: The missiles are very small and wont do much damage. The plasma caster on the other hand is just devastating. Edge Plasma caster. Combi stick vs Energy grenades: The grenades are ver powerful not just because of the explosion but also because of the shockwave that comes after it. Edge Energy grenades. Who. Is. Deadliest? Predator Six- Six Six-six lands on an unfamiliar planet after receiving a mysterious call telling him to kill a mysterious being that has killed many people. Being a bounty hunter he asks no questions but was baffled by the fear in the caller’s voice. He starts up his jetpack and flies around the plant scanning the area for danger. Meanwhile down below predator is aiming his plasma caster at six-six. He lines up the shot and fires but six-six sees the projectile and dodges it just in time. He unholsters his energy pistol and fires back narrowly missing predators head. Predator fires again but six-six easily avoids it and fires another two shots from his pistol destroying the plasma caster. He then fires a barrage of bullets forcing predator to take cover behind a rock. Predator pulls out a smart disc and throws it at six-six but he manages to destroy it with his energy pistol. He then fires a small cluster of missiles sending predator flying. He flies down and sees predators body crumpled over a log. He turns to fly off but is struck in the back with a smart disc which cuts through the jet pack with ease. He attempts to regain control of the jet pack but is forced to crash into the rocks below. Predator runs over to the rocks and sees six-six trying to regain his balance. He charges at him but is soon sent sprawling by another cluster of missiles. Predator grabs his Combi stick and jumps at six-six hitting him round the face with it. Six-six tries to grab the staff out of his hands but predator stabs him in the arm. Six-six winches in pain and kicks predator in the face stunning him. He then, as fast as lightning, yanks the staff from his hands and throws it aside. He then turns his hands into buzz saws and jumps at predator. He however dodges the attack and retracts his wrist blades and they duel for a while. Predator gets the upper hand and knocks six- six to the floor holding the blade against his throat. Six-six drives the buzz saw into predator’s leg causing him to lose his hold on him. He then pulls out an energy grenade and throw it at predator before leaping behind a rock for cover. Predator manages to get out of the initial blast but is knocked off his feet by the shockwave. Six-six walks over too him and holds his buzz saw up high ready to slash predators neck with. However just as it is about to hit predator he blocks with his wrist blade. He stands up off and they continue their duel. This time however six-six badly injures predator by plunging his buzz saw into his thigh. He is about to finish him off when he is hit square in the forehead by the wrist blade, his body crumpling in a heap on the floor. Predator yells in victory and slowly limps away. Winner predator Expert’s opinion Predator won because of his intense training and his skill in melee and ranged combat. This round ends on Monday the 7th of febuary and next round is Niko bellic (GTA IV) vs Issac washington (House of the dead overkill) Category:Blog posts